All We Know
by courtcoolio
Summary: "I think I realized something." "What?" He cuddles me closer on the kitchen floor. "I think I love you." "Took you long enough Ms. Evans."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real attempt at fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! I really have no idea how many chapters this will be but I will go into their seventh year of course there will be a lot of time gaps.)**

~LE~

I woke with a start with my head against the window. I looked down to where the loud noises were coming from only to see James bloody potter being the big hot head he is playing around that stupid snitch. I notice out of the corner of my eye that my best mate Sev has just appeared from out of the castle.

"Oh no this can't be good I say to myself" As I hurry and run out into the corridors towards the grounds. I knock over a few second year Gufflepuffs who glare as I hurriedly run outside.

I am just in time to find Potter hanging Sev upside down by his ankle. "Put him down!" I shout angrily. I take out my wand ready to hex him to oblivion.

"Only if you go out with me Evans."

"I will never go out with you now put him down now!" I say this with so much force that Potter looks a little taken back.

"Fine have your Snivellus" He drops his wand and Severus hits the ground hard but stands immediately looks me dead in the eye with his face brick red.

"I don't need your help filthy Mud blood!"

I stand there taken aback. I can feel my cheeks go red in front of everyone as they all stared at me. Did he just call me that? Out of all the people. I turned and ran but I didn't get far. I ran straight into Potter.

"Lily are-"I didn't let him finish I turned and ran the other way. I don't remember how but somehow I ended up in my dorm and on my bed weeping silently into my pillow.

~SS~

What have I done? I just called my best mate and the thing I love the most the worst. This is all I can think about as I sit in front of their common room entrance. Every time someone passes I try to ask them to get lily out but I have had no luck. After what seems like hours I see Christina Adams appear. I know she shares a dorm with Lily and that she's her best friend which means my last and only hope of getting to see her.

"Adams wait!"

"What do you want Snape." She growls

"Can you please get Lily" I plead

"Why should I?" She says mockingly.

"Please"

"No"

"I beg of you" Her faces breaks into for a split second but quickly goes back to hatred.

"Fine but I'm watching you" Ten minutes later she appears out of a painting with her.

"What do you want Severous." I freeze when I see her. Her eyes are puffy and red, her hair is a mess, and her brilliant emerald eyes are filled with hatred as she stares at me.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry. I don't know why I said it. Please forgive me, you mean the world to me don't leave!"

"Sev you chose your path and I chose my own. Just go there's nothing left to be said." The look in her eyes told me this was over. I screwed up so much that there is no turning back. This has been coming for over a year since I started hanging around Bella and the others. I can't turn back now, I'm too far in it would result in my death... Right now that sounds lovely to me since I feel worse than that. My love of my life just lost all trust, faith, and hope in me.

~JP~

"I will kill that snake!"

"James calm down"

"Remus you don't understand, He just called her a-a you know what!"

"I know prongs but you need to calm down, I agree with Remus we will have plenty of time to make his life hell."

"He'll pay for this don't worry" Said remus with a mischievous smile that I rarely ever saw on him.

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, We have planning to do."

The four Marauders spent the rest of the night planning their comeback. Every detail had to be perfect for this sweet sweet revenge. That Snivellus will pay for messing with my girl, well she isn't mine…Yet, and she isn't mine yet. One day That Lily Evan will realize her undying love for me and come running.

When we finish its one in the morning... We all get up and get into our beds. I'm the last to fall asleep hung up on the thought of Evans in my arms. "She'll come to me soon "I say quietly to myself as I drift off.

~LE~

I wake up early and get dressed. I'm about to head to breakfast when Alice wakes up.

"Lily its Saturday."

"Oh sorry I just forgot…"

"It's ok. Loosen up we only have one week till summer holiday."

"I'm going to miss this place and everyone. I have to spend an entire two months with my dearest Petunia." I stick my tongue out and slide my finger across my neck pretending to slit my throat. I and Alice break into a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me but it's a little early" Said a groggy Grace.

"Sorry." Said Alice in between giggles.

This is going to be a good day. I haven't had a good day in two weeks ever since Sev… That doesn't matter now. I'm over it, our friendship is ruined but who cares? Like I want to be around someone who will end up as a death eater. Me and Alice head down to breakfast a half hour later. When we enter the great hall Remus Lupin is waving to us to come over.

"Hey Remus"

"Hey Lily I know this is touchy but on a scale of 1 to 10 how mad are you at Severus Snape?"

"A million."

"Oh ok thanks just wondering." I and Alice are joined by Grace and Christy a second later. Alice gives me a questioning look. Being asked if you hate someone by a Marauder and answering yes ensures them to be pranked.

"Potter hasn't asked you out since ya know"

"At least something good has come out of this. Maybe he's finally given up?" I say hopefully.

"Don't jinx yourself Lily" Christy chuckled

~JP~

Everything was going as planned.

Only I and Sirius knew of the real prank. We knew if we told Remus he would put a stop to it since this plan involved him and his "furry little problem". Everything was in place for tonight.

Sirius was coming around the corner. He gave me a wink and walked up to me. We were alone in the corridor except for one person who was sitting by a window. The one and only, Snivellus.

Pretending not to notice him Sirius starts up Phase one. "James I can't wait for tonight, it being a full moon and all."

"I know! Meet by the whomping willow tonight ok? Remember just hit that knot in the very center and slide through the hole." James boasted loudly. This was the last day of term and their last chance to get Snivellus Snape back.

~LE~

I quickly duck from behind the corner and run into an empty classrom to think about what I just heard. This proves it. They are up to something and I have an idea what. There has to be something under the whomping willow that could hurt Sev. I don't know what but I'm not going to let otter kill him even I hate Sev almost as much as I hate Potter and that's saying something. I decide I'll just have to face the git and get him to stop this. I considering talking to Sirius but I doubt he has the mentality to help. I decide the only thing is to go to Potter.

I finally catch him alone after charms. "Potter wait."

"What do I owe the pleasure Ms. Evans" He says with a cocky grin.

Can I kill him now? No I can't I need him to stop this then I'll kill him. I look him dead in the eye.

"I know what you're going to do tonight to Sev and I'm asking you to stop this."

"Wait what do you know"

"I know you are hiding something under the whomping willow and you led Sev into going tonight."

"You can't tell anyone about Remus."

"Wha- Only If you stop this." I lie smoothly. What's this have to do with Remus?

"Ok, Ok fine but I don't know if I can stop Sirius."

"Stop Serverus then." "I'll try, under one condition."

"What?" I know whats coming before he even says it.

"You go out with me." He says with that usual smug look he puts on.

"Never and I'll tell everyone about Remus." His face goes pale instantly

"Fine as you wish Ms. Evans."

~SS~

I finally have my chance! I can finally figure out where those stupid Marauders goes to every month. I know they've been hiding a secret and I can finally expose them for what they are hiding. Maybe Lily will realize I'm not so bad after and will come back to me for finally bringing those Gits to justice. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew I will finally have my revenge for those years of torture. Maybe they'll be expelled or if it's something illegal maybe they'll be thrown in Azkaban. Oh the excitement I can hardly wait. Ill finally have the revenge I so desperately need. I'll just have to wait till the full moon tonight and sneak out. I wonder what it has to do with the moon cycles. Oh I bet it's something good.

"Check Mate Marauders."

**Don't forget to review! It would mean a lot since that would mean you at leas read this!**

**~Shyouri~**


	2. Chapter 2

~LE~

I can do nothing but wait and hope that Sev will be alright. Why do I even care? I no longer care for him. Maybe I should go tell Potter to proceed with this prank. No! I am a prefect I can't let him break the rules. It seems like years pass before its finally time for dinner. I rush down hoping to see Severus only to run into him leaving the great hall.

"Oh um hi."

"Sorry I must be going." He didn't even seem to notice me. I stand there looking at him slipping out into the night. I have to stop this. I turn and run straight in. I find Potter sitting at the table whispering to Black.

"Potter!" They immediately look around confused.

"Sirius you go on ahead I'll meet you down there." They exchanged a mischievous glance before turning his attention to Lily.

"Yes Lily?"

"I told you to stop Severus and by the looks of it you haven't done a thing! I'll tell everyone if you don't stop this." His face falls and turns the same pale color that it had earlier that day.

"Ok fine but I have no idea how."

"You better figure it out soon!" I turned to go when he grabbed my wrist.

"Lily please don't do this to Remus. He has no part in this, I f I can't stop him from going in then it's out of my control just please don't tell."

I don't know what to say to this. I of course am friends with Remus, he's my other prefect and he has always been he reasonable one out of the group. Why this had to do with him I don't want to know.

~SS~

I have been waiting out for an hour and a half. I should probably leave. They were most likely just trying to get me to wait here all night. All of a sudden when I'm about to get up I see a black dog head towards the willow. The dog runs and taps the knot. It looks up and stares right where I am hiding before ducking down under the tree.

I wait fifteen minutes before deciding the coast was clear for me to run across. As I approach the tree the dog appears again and steps on the know freezing the tree to let me pass. Why does this animal want me to pass? What's down there? I don't linger on the thought for long before running straight down the hole. I cough as the dust flies around me.

"Lumos.." I point my wand down the tunnel illuminating what seems like goes miles. I start walking slowly trying to swallow my fear that edges every step I take.

I hear a howl at the other end of the tunnel and it's like a light goes off in my head. I am the biggest idiot in the world and I am about to be a dead idiot. Werewolf! They are hiding a werewolf down here. I have to get back before it's too late or I might end up as meat.

I hear running and am frozen to the spot, but it's coming from the other way. Potter comes around the corner and pins me to the wall without hesitation.

"Run just run. Don't ask questions just run." He has a dark look in his eyes as he stares down at me. He pushes me towards the other end of the tunnel. The safe werewolf free end.

~JP~

Only the fact that I have undying love for Lily Evans could make me let Snape go free. She is the only possible reason. She better feel pretty damn special but I know she wont anytime soon. One day she will though, one day she will look up at me with those beautiful green eyes and confess her love for me or at the very least say thanks.

I walk back up to Gryffindor tower the next morning with a few cuts and bruises. Sirius decided to stay with Remus today since the morning back is always the worst.

"Pumpkin Juice." I walk through the portrait hole only to find Evans asleep on the couch by the extinguished fire. I smirk at the thought of her waiting up all night for me. I shake the thought away and start walking towards the dorms when I accidently bump my shin into the table. "Oh shi-"

"Huh James?" Lily sits up immediately. Even with dark circles she still looks beautiful. Wait did she just call me by my first name? That's a first.

"Oh we are using first names are we now?"

"Shut up, did you help Severus?" Is that concern in her face for him?

"Yes but you owe me! That was supposed to be the prank of the century."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you James." She looks up at me and stares right into me. Wait why am I blushing? I don't "blush"

"Uh-Yeah any time I mean your welcome."

~LE~

Is that a blush? Woah James Potter is blushing right in front of me. He ruffles his hair nervously and turns to leave. "Night Lily.'

"It's morning."

"Night for me." He says with a grin.

"Night Potter." He looks back and rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at me.

I try to sleep a little longer but couldn't even manage to keep my eyes close. I decide at 7:30 to go back and get ready for breakfast.

When I enter my dorm everyone is already up and dressed. Everyone stops talking and starts to giggle as soon as I enter.

"Umm sorry did I intrude on something." I say a little annoyed.

"Nah we were just talking about how great of a couple you and Christys cousin would make." Said Alice between giggles.

"Eww Potter never! So are you guys visiting me this summer?"

"Me and Alice will be there! Ill be there for the start and Alice will join later." Christy looked nervous like she was holding something back.

"Christonia is there something you would like to add.?" Alice almost started to laugh again; I gave Christy a questioning look.

"Well umm you know how we were talking about my stupid cousin?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well he has to go where I go this summer which means he's coming with us ff the platform." I nearly faint. Oh no anybody but him please just anybody.

"WHAT?! NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME EARLIER THAT THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH I WANT TO SEE THIS SUMMER IS STAYING WITH ME?!"

"Well uhh yes you see Sirius is going with Remus but James has to go with me since both of our parents are off doing auror missions. I' so sorry Lily please forgive me I had no choice." I fight the urge to scream but almost lose. I have to look on the bright side. He wont be able to do magic and He will be under my roof so I can lay out some rules. Oh god when has James Potter ever followed rules? Ok well at least he can't do magic and maybe he might prank my sister for me.

~JP~

It's the train ride back and we are almost at Kings Cross. I decide o say goodbye to my friends for the summer since I am stuck with my cousin and her friend. She wouldn't even tell me which one it was we have to stay with. Oh no I bet its Grace, she has been looking at me lately and I want avoid taking her into a broom cupboard for as long as possible. I find my cousin with her friends, Alice, Grace (she gives me a grin that I pretend isn't suggestive) and the always beautiful Lily. Lily frowns at me and puts her face in her hands and groans.

Wait is she the, Is Lily Evans the friend? This all makes sense, no wonder Christy wouldn't spill who we were staying with. II swear it feels like Christmas.

"Hey Christy so who's the lucky lady I get to spend an entire summer with?" I know I don't have to say it but I just want to hear her say it.

"Lily. Remember James her family is muggle and so we have to be extra careful."

"So wait do they know about magic?"

"Of course they do! Where do they think their daughter goes for most of the year? This is a learning experience! We get to see how it is to live in their world." Of course, leave it to my cousin to turn my joy into learning. Typical just typical.

We pull into the station a half hour later. I try to stay close to Lily and Christy but I can't help notice they are trying to shake me of as we step onto the platform and head for the Evans. I see a woman with Lilys eyes and red hair. Next to her is a tall man with brown eyes and brown hair and in between them is a girl of about 17. She was bony and her face free of the freckles that cover her sisters instead is acne. She was tall with short brown hair. I hurry up to catch up with the girls.

"You must be Christy and you must be James!" Said the man with a warm smile.

"I'm Violet and this is Mark and Petunia." The woman announced motioning to the other two.

"You guys will have fun with us this summer don't worry. It's nice to meet others that are like our daughter." We start walking off to the parking area. I've never been over that way since I usually used the floo network.

puts our trunks in the back and ushers us into the car. I've never been in one so I'm a little nervous. Lily rolls her eyes "It's just a car Potter don't worry I'mm not going to kill you this way." She says just loud enough for me, her, Christy, and her sister to hear.

"Stop flirting with your boyfriend Lily!" Petunia sneers behind us. Lilly goes white and gives her famous death glare at her sister.

"Shut it Petunia! Potter isn't my boyfriend!" I add "yet" in her ear and she rolls her eyes. The ride was cramped but we managed. Lily was right up close to me, almost sitting on me. I think I'll enjoy cars.

~LE~

e arrive at my house as the sun is going down. We pile out of the car and head into the house.

"Girls why don't you show our guests your room." Me and my sister had the attic to ourselves which was a lot of space. James and Christy follow us up the stairs with their trunks. We enter our room and I notice to extra beds have been laid out on my side. I drop my stuff by my bed and look around. She hasn't destroyed the place yet, My pictures are still there so is my things that I left behind. Its almost like no one has stepped foot over onto my side since I left last Christmas. Christy looked around amazed but James just kept looking at me. It was kind of unnerving. He had a curios look on his face and then it broke into a grin.

"Well Evans I always dreamed of seeing your room but I thought it was just going to be just the two of us." He gave an obvious wink and laughed.

"You wish."

"I agree I do wish that." I blush but hide it by turning around to start unpack.

Petunia been starring at us from her bed since we entered. She's looking at us like we're freaks.

"Do you need something dearest sister?"

"Not from you freaks." She laughs that horrible laugh.

"Excuse me but who said we were freaks?" Christy is looking u now. Oh no, you don't want to get her going.

"I did just now. All your hocus pocus stuff that's not normal. How do you live with yourselves?"

"You little-"

"James no! Don't do anything stupid." I grabbed his wand and point it at the ground.

"But Lily I want to hex her into oblivion! Please?" He says like a toddler.

"God Potter grow up. How are you and Christy even related."

"Dinners ready!" we hear from below us.

Petunia marches off with her nose in the air. I turn to Potter.

"Next time I wont stop you." I wink. James gives me one of those winning grins he's known for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! So I'm trying this a little different. It's going to flip from James to Lily every other chapter except on occasion!**

~JP~

It's crazy how this morning I dreading being away from my friends and now I'm sitting across from Lily Evans in her house. The only problem is her sister has been eyeing me since we arrived. I'm usually accustomed this but she almost looks like she's about to eat me which does not sound fun. Also it doesn't help that I see bits and pieces of Lily here and there.

"So what are you guys going to do tomorrow? You could go down by the pond and swim or explore." Petunia gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Father we are not three we are not going to go down to the pond and 'swim' or 'explore'."

Lily cut petunia off. "Actually that sounds like a great idea! James Christy want go for a swim tomorrow? It's supposed to be hot."

"Sure."

"Why not"

"Ok then Petunia are you going to join your sister and her friends tomorrow?"

"Why do I have to babysit them?"

"Dad we're fine."

A half hour later the four of us are heading up stairs to get ready for bed. Christy goes off to get changed and Petunia has started reading "love letters from her Vermon" or that's how Lily puts it. She stuck her tongue out when Petunia had gotten them out.

"So Evans it only feels like yesterday that I was waking you up in the common room."

"Where are you going with this Potter?"

"Well I was thinking and I say you tricked me. You didn't really know what it had to do with Remus did you?"

"Caught on have you? I just wanted you not to hurt Severus, I know after what he called me you and Black were planning something deadly."

"We don't 'kill', we Injure or cause insanity, Sometimes both if we're lucky." She rolls her eyes while I start laughing and she joins in. Petunia looks up at this.

"Keep it down I'm busy."

"What can't we laugh? Are we allowed to breath?" She gets up and pokes her chin out.

"I am the adult here so you will listen to me"

"Oh hush it Petty! You are barely 17"

"What did you call me you freak?"

"Petty. What don't like nick names?

"You little freak! Think you're all cool because you can do freakish things! You listen here Jack Potter you are not special you are weird!" She was out of breath and her face was redder than Lilys hair.

I smirked and looked her dead in the eye. "James."

"What?"

"My name is James. That is James Potter and you just told off a fully capable wizard who has his wand always up his sleeve and is one of the Marauders, The best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, and you stand there thinking you scare me."

"James calm down." Lily Whispers into my ear.

"Oh I'm calm. Hey Lily if I put your sister through hell this summer will you go out with me?"

"Damn you were on a roll and then boom. What is this a record for longest time without you asking me out?"

"It's been a good 12 hours."

"By the way the answer is no as always."

I turn my attention from Petty and look down into her green eyes. I reach up and grab her chin and smile down at her. "One day there will be a yes out of you, one day."

She pulls away. "Keep dreaming Potter."

"I will"

"Eh hem. If you two are done trying to make me barf I would like some quiet."

"Silencio!"

"James!" Petty was looking like she was trying to scream. She was absolutely hilarious.

"Petunia it's just a silencing charm it wears off in a few minutes don't worry, James!"

"What I was having a moment and she ruins it."

"You don't hex her for that! She does it all the time. What are you going to Hex every time she 'ruins your moment?"

"Yes!" Christy enters and looks around taking in the scene. Her face slowly turns bright red. I start backing away knowing what's coming. I need to hide, I need to get out of her now. She'll ill me.

"By chance do you have any secret exits or escape routes do you?" I look at Lily. She looks just like me right now.

"Uhh threw the window just hop n the roof." She whispers just so I can hear. I run for the window at op speed. I push it open and hope out. Just in time because Christy is giving me her glare of death. I know I need to run before it's too late. She'll kill me.

She chases me up all the way across and I duck in through Pettys window and run straight to Lily. I grab her by the arms.

"If she kills me I want you to know I love you!" Without thinking I kiss her right on the mouth and sparks fly. It feels like years but was only seconds before I pull away. There was like a little spark ignited in the pit of my stomach. Like static. She had to have felt that but when I look back into her face she looks stunned. Wait has she been kissed before because that looks like the face of a surprise first kiss (trust me I would know). I don't have much time to think about it because Christy has caught up.

Thankfully she's completely out of breath and luckily it looks like she didn't see that last bit.

But Petty sure did and her silencing charm has worn off. Damn.

"DON'T RAPE MY SISTER!"

"What? No it was an accident." Lily still hadn't uttered a word. She snapped out of her trance and looked at me with pure shock.

"Sorry Lily I didn't mean to I sorry." I stutter.

"What did you do now?" Christy must have caught her breath.

I shoot a look at Petty. "Nothing, nothing at all shes just a bit jumpy." I pointed to Petty who looked as shocked as Lily.

"Yeah nothing, Just my sister." Lilys voice is a little higher than normal but she composes her face.

"Ok then, Lily we'll talk later. So did you hear Frank might ask Alice out." Christy and Lily spend the remainder of their night gossiping. A few times our eyes would meet and one of the times I think she almost smiled.

I'm not a bad kisser. Maybe it was her first kiss and that's why she was so shocked. It has to be. I have kissed tons of girls and there's never been that spark. I knew there was something special about her, I was right we are meant for each other! She had to feel that too. Maybe she's falling for me? At long last! Or maybe she was just purely shocked and will never want to kiss me again. Maybe it was because Petty was there and that made it awkward. I keep myself up with thoughts like these. It must be three in the morning when I hear someone get up. I look over and see Lilys bed is empty.

I head downstairs and see a light in the kitchen. I walk up behind and take a deep breath.

"Oh my-James!"

"Morning beautiful. A little early isn't it?" She turns around to face me.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you need something?"

"Just decided to go for a late night stroll. Why couldn't you sleep? To busy thinking of me?" I joke but She flushes.

"No." She looks down. She's lying! Lilian Evans couldn't sleep because of me! I try to keep from grinning.

"Are you ok?"

"Umm yeah I just got to go um I'll just go to bed." She hurries out of the room.

"Okay." I say to myself. Why did she leave this could've turned into something. I had a chance and somehow I blew it. I might never get this kind of intimate moment with her again.. Maybe this could happen again, I mean we have all summer to see this spark again.

**Please review! I really want to know how I'm doing..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This is a little more interesting than the last chapter. I hope I didn't move things too fast but I finally got a clear direction of where I want to take this.**

~LE~

I wake up to bright light coming from my window. I sit with m eyes close for what seems like hours before I muster enough will to get up and face the world. I look around the room. Petunia or should I call her Petty is already gone. No surprise there, probably off stalking her "one true love" Vermon. James is out cold and Christy is sitting up doing her summer homework. I decide to get up and get dressed. I head downstairs to find both my parents are leaving to head off to work.

"W'll be home this evening! Don't get in to any trouble and dear please be nice to your sister." I nod and say goodbye and like that they're gone. I have the whole day to spend with Christy and Potter.

Potter.

The thought crosses my mind slowly and I suddenly remember what happened yesterday. My first kiss just had to be James bloody Potter in front of my stupid sister. Luckily Christy hadn't seen or James would be dead right now. Why did he have to do that? He is such a self centered idiot who doesn't care about anyone else besides himself. All he ever does is walk around school running his hand through his messy hair and flirt with every girl that walks by. Every week it's a new girl he's with. The only reason he chases is me is because I'm the only girl to say no to him ever,, I'm positive that's the only reason.

Then why did you like that kiss?

I didn't! I swear.

Uh huh sure

Shut it!

"Lily are you ok." I snap out of my trance and look to see Christy sitting across from me.

"Oh hi sorry is James up yet?" I blush into my cereal. Why am I doing this at just the sound of his name. I do not, nor will I ever, like James Potter.

"Oh first name bases now are we?" She teases. "Oh Lily I'm only kidding. Oh speaking f the devil." I look behind me to find him leaning against he counter shirtless with a "I'm hot and I know it" grin on his face. Why does he have to do that? I'll admit Quidditch has done him well, His broad shoulders down to his muscular stomach show that. To be honest he's actually perfect. Not too much muscle but enough to make him almost look like a god.

"Something wrong Evans?" I close my mouth not realizing it was open. I look back to my cereal and try to hide my blush. Christy raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I thought we had plans to go for a swim today so why are you both all clothed." Potter smirks at me.

"Ha ha very funny perv but we are not skinny dipping. We'll get ready in a minute." Christy rolls her eyes and looks back at me. She has the same questioning look on her face. I shake my head and get up.

I walk out of the house followed by the other two don to the pond where we find Petty with Vermon sitting having a picnic. I sick my tongue out and make a sick face and Christy and James laugh. We walk to the other side and set down our towels when I look up to see none other then James Potter running straight for the water. He jumps and cannon balls into the water. A split second later he jumps out of the water.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" He's panting and mumbling.

"What did you expect a hot spring?"

"I thought it would be at least above freezing." He mumbles out. Me and Christy roll around laughing when we notice a shadow over head.

"Do you mind being quiet." Petty says annoyed.

"Sorry didn't know fun was forbidden." James responds winking at me. I look down at his hands and notice the tip of his wand pointing from behind him. I nudge Christy and she looks where my eyes rest. A grin spreads across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Petty sneers. I fight back the urge to laugh.

"Oh nothing. We're innocent little children right Lily flower?" James gives her that innocent look that has gotten him out of more detentions then I can count.

"Oh yeah like we would do anything bad. We're angels." At this Christy starts laughing hysterically. Petty glares at her but she just laughs more. James pulls his wand into view and Petty runs with a scarred look on her face. James puts his arm around my shoulders and we both start laughing at the sight of her running.

He feels so war,. Not like a hot warm but like a comfort warm. And the there's that static again. James looks up. He has to feel it to. I pull away out of his grip and cough awkwardly. Christy must sense the mood because she looks at us. She gives James a look and wait was that a blush? Did James Potter just blush?

"Well um it's almost uh lunch." James breaks the silence. We walk back to the house without saying another word.

I make us all sandwiches and we sit around he able eating. When we're almost done we hear a hoot from the window.

"Mail!" Christy jumps up to let the auburn owl in.

"Wait that's my dads owl." James looks at the owl for a moment and then unties the letter and a small package.

He opens the letter and reads. His face falls and drops the letter on the table.

Christy seizes the letter and reads. She covers her mouth and sits back in her chair.

I grab the letter out of her hand.

James,

Things have gotten worse. We received a tip off that they know which means it isn't safe for you guys to be in the muggle world anymore. I want you and Christy to come home now. There's too much going on. You should bring your friend too. She's muggle born so it isn't safe for her to be alone right now. In the package I have left enough floo powder for the three of you. There's two death eaters out in that area as we speak and it isn't safe. Please hurry. You know what they're looking for.

Dad

"James, What's going on?" He looks up at me with a look of hatred but when his eyes meet mine he softens immediately.

"No time to explain now we need to get out of here."

"I'll leave a note. You guy go grab our stuff." Christy gets up and walks off like a zombie.

"James what's with her?" He looks at her retreating. "She lost her brothers to death eaters when she was 8. They were some of the first murders."

"Oh."

"Keep your wand out. That owl has at least token two days so they might already know we're here." James gets up and walks to the fire place. He points his wand at the fire place when we hear the front door close. Petty appears and looks at me then at James and then at his wand.

"What on earth are you doing? Are you trying to bow up the house?" James looks at her and her face falls.

"What happened? Lilly what's going on?" I just shake my head and drop the note on the counter. James mumbles a spell and green flames appear in the fire place. A stand and look at them for a moment then it occurs to me. I don't even know where he lives.

"James I don't even know where you live or how to use the floo network."

"Don't worry we can go together." He smiles down at me but It doesn't reach his eyes. Meanwhile Petty is reading the note I left.

"Likely excuse! You two just want to go off and be alone."

"Petunia we are running for our lives. You wouldn't understand besides Christy is coming too."

"What ever." She throws the not back on the counter when Christy appears levitating our trunks.

"Ok lets go." James steps into the flames (Petty lets out a loud overdramatic gasp) and reaches his hand out to me. I grab his hand and step into the flames. We each grab a handful of floo powder and look back into my living room. This could be the last time I ever see it. "I'll follow with our stuff." Christy says.

James throws the powder into the flames. "Edgewood!" We are transported and squished, passing by hundreds of other mantels. We stop and tumble out of an old fireplace and onto a hardwood floor.

I land on top of James in a very suggestive way. I look down and notice his eyes for the first time. They're a beautiful, hazel with little specks of gold. I lay there on top f him for god knows how long. We look into each others eyes in a trance when suddenly Christy lands on top of me. We get up quickly. While Christy brushes the ashes off her self,

Me and James exchange a glance. He turns away and clears his throat.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Your bloody sister decided to try and give me a lecture so I silenced and her and gave her a new addition."

"Oh no what did you do?"

"Don't worry it wears off and I think knowing her you'll hear about it." Christy walks off into another room leaving me and James alone once more.

"So uh my parents will be home tonight to tell us something well really it's just for Christy." I look up at him confused.

"Lily I altered the letter before she could see, her parent died three days ago from a raid. She's lucky to be alive." I look away to hide the tears that are streaming down my face. I lean against the counter and try to stop the stream when I feel arms enclose me. I look up and see James holding me with a look of pure sorrow. I circle my arms around his neck and hold him closer. We break apart when we hear footsteps coming from outside.

I wipe the tears off my face when I see a man who is a mirrored image of James enter the kitchen. He reaches a hand out to me and smiles. "Hello you must be Lily, I'm Henry James' father." I reach out and shake his hand nervously. "It seems James has already informed you of the incident. My wife will be along in a minute. You haven't told her yet have you?"

"He didn't need to. There would be only one reason why you wouldn't send me home." Christy walks through the door. I look every where but at her, avoiding the glare she's pushing on me and James.

"You think I'm that stupid not to notice? I saw James point his wand at the letter. This is just unfair. I'm the only one left!" Tears were falling down her face. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor and put her hands over her face.

"What is she the last of?" I look from Mr. Potter to James but both had their eyes on their floor. It was weird how much alike they looked.

"Later Lily, I'll explain later." James finally answered. At this Christy got up and ran out of the room. Mr. Potter cleared his throat and mumbled something about his wife arriving before exiting quickly with his head still down. Potter and me alone once more, great just what I need.

I look up but immediately wish I didn't. Silent tears are on his face. I walk up to him without thinking and put my arms around his neck once more and hold him tight. Why didn't I notice it before? He just lost his aunt and uncle to the same people who took his cousins. He buries his face in my hair and slides his arms around my waist. I take in his scent and let the tears start to fall again.

No I can't break, He needs me more than II need him right now.

This is like some new side to James that I've never seen before. As much as I love that he's not being the big headed jerk he usually is I never wish to see him like this again.

Broken.

He's just broken. I hug him tighter as I let the thought escape me. Somehow we end up cuddling on the floor. I doze off and when I come back to I see the sun is going down. and James is fast asleep with his head on my shoulder. I shift and his eyes open. He looks at me and sits up.

"Thank you Lily flower."

**Don't forget to review! It means the world to me when you do. I'll take any advice I can get,**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had this done a few days ago but my laptop decided to crash. It lived a long and happy life. RIP melon.**

**I had to rewrite this whole thing so I'm sorry for the wait!**

~JP~  
it's been two months since my aunt and uncles murder and it's been torture. Christy has not left her room all summer. I know she just wants to be left alone but this is the wrong time for her to distance herself. Lily isn't the same anymore either. I rarely see her smile any more and when I do it's forced. Ever since that night I can't help but feel like she's trying to distance herself from me.  
It's going to be easier for her to avoid me once we are back at school which happens to be today.  
It's September first which means we are going to Kings Cross today.  
I leave my room to go downstairs when I hear a loud crash coming from Lily's room. I burst through her door with my wand out and ready only to see her buried underneath a stack of books.  
When she sees me she levitates the books off her self and into her trunk.  
"Having fun Ms. Evans?" I bite my lip to try and force back a laugh.  
"Always. I'll be down in a minute."  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you." She looks nervously at the floor. Wow Lily Evans is nervous around me, that's a first.  
"Just hear me out ok?" I sit by here on the bed and grab her hand. Was that a little shiver? She nods and looks up at me.  
'What's stopping this? You know I care for you and I know you have to feel that spark every time we touch. It can't just be me; it just can't be only me who feels it." She starts to blush and quickly looks away as if to try and hide. Minutes pass before she takes a deep breath.  
"James I just don't know anymore. I know that we will only last a week before you get bored and go out with someone else. I don't want to get hurt" Me hurt her? I grab her chin with my free hand and pull her face up to mine. I look deep into her eyes.  
"Is that what you truly think will happen? I would never hurt you, I'm determined that once I have you to keep you with me forever." I mean every word of it I think she knows it too.  
"James I think I-"  
"Are you almost ready?" Christy appears in the door way before we have time to move. She looks at us as a slow grin spreads across her face.  
"Oh sorry didn't know you were busy" Lily gets up quickly and runs out of the room while I stare stupidly after her.  
"I knew it was going to happen eventually!" This is the first time I've seen her smile in months.  
"Nothing happened because you barged in. Ever heard of knocking?" I cross my arms and give her my best hate look.  
"Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? If didn't happen now it will happen soon. I better start planning your wedding!" I roll my eyes but my mood lightens at the sound of her words. A wedding? I never really thought that far ahead. I mean I'm only 16 but I guess I would marry Lily.  
"I-I love her." I whisper before I can stop myself. Christys eyes widen as the words leave my mouth.  
"If you truly do it will find a way." This is not the usual Christy I know. She sounds so mature and sincere. I leave the room and she follows me all the way down to the kitchen where Lily and my mom are waiting. We stop outside the door. Me and Christy exchange a glance and she nods. We put our ears to the listen.  
"Lily can I ask you something?"  
"Uh yeah anything."  
"I understand if it's none of my business but I noticed the way you and James look at each other and I was wondering is there anything going on there."  
"Oh um no uh we're just friends really."  
"Oh I'm sorry just thought I should ask." Says my mother in a completely unconvinced tone. Before I have time to prepare Christy has opened the door and walked in making me fall on my face. I get up quickly and try to look everywhere in the room besides Lily and my mother. My mother eyes me questioningly and I try to avoid her stare. Before the room can get more awkward, If that's even possible at this point, Christy clears her throat.

"So are we ready to go?" My mother quickly looks up at the clock.

"Oh yes we better hurry, It's 10:30 now so we will have to floo."

We hurry into Kings Cross at 5 to 11. My mother looks quickly around her and ducks with Christy onto the platform. Me and Lily are next. I look over at her right before pass through and smile at what I see. She still closes her eyes when she passes through just like I used to when I was 11.

"Scarred much?" She looked up at me, opened her mouth to say something then shook her head as if to get rid of a thought.

We hurry to get on the train and find an empty compartment before the whistle goes off. We sit quietly for a few minutes before the door slides open

"JAMSIE!"

"SIRI!"

"Hi James, Lily, Christy how was your summer?" Before he gets his answer I grab Remus and pull him into me and Padfoots hug. Peter appears from behind and smiles awkwardly.

"When you boys are done could you sit down please?" I shot a look at Christy but before I could respond Grace and Alice barge past and look straight at Lily. They have some sort of silent argument. We sit down on the bench behind them and try to avoid any stares thrown our way. They keep looking at me and then back to Lily.

Wait, what do they know?

"When you girls are done." Sirius says mimicking Christy which earns him a glare from all four. They sit done but you still feel the tension in the room.

"How was your summer Remus?" Grace asked breaking the silence. Sirius and I exchanged looks. We know, Even if wont admit it, that he has a thing for Grace. Can't go through a charms class without him starring at her. He looks stunned for her to be asking him.

"Oh fine yeah it was fine. James how was yours?" Changing the subject to me, great.

"It was, different." I risk a glance at Lily but I think Alice caught it.

"How about you Lily?" She flushes a bright pink but hides it behind a cough.

"Good, it was good." Is that embarrassment? Lillian Evans is embarrassed.

"Oh me and Grace had so much fun in France. We saw the-LOOK OUT!" It was too late. It was in slow motion as everyone in the compartment besides the one and only Lily move to the other side as a curse hits the window. It shatters and I hear the scream.

It all happens so fast, me and Sirius reach out and grab her from the pile of glass that is everywhere. I hear someone screaming in the background out in the corridor for help. I pull Lily into my lap, there's just so much blood. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and tries to pull me away but I won't move. I can't move. I feel someone put their around me and pull me away but all I do is fight. I hear Sirius saying things but I can't understand.

One second we were sitting there all talking the next it happens. I hear myself shout something but I can't understand. I hear some Blonde girl shout "She's not dead!" I stop fighting for a split second to try to listen but everyone is shouting.

"Two other compartments were hit!" I hear Grace shout. I'm starting to hear again. Sirius loosens his grip for a split second and I take the opportunity. I run to her and hold her to my chest. So much blood, there's just so much blood. I look into her paling face and let the tears fall. Her eyes open slightly and she looks up into my face. It feels like years but it must not even have been seconds before someone is pulling me away again.

I fight and am thrown out of the compartment. I rush back in and am inches away from her when they grab me again. Then I hear it

"James?" It's a whisper that only is loud enough for me to hear. I fight harder before I feel someone hit me in the back of the head and I fall instantly on to the ground

"Sorry James." I can't tell who it is before I pass out.

**Reviews are most welcomed!**

**~Shyouri~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back on track!**

~LE~

"Harry please not Harry!" I looked up into his eyes, they were red slits. There was no love, No feeling, Nothing.

Nothing.

It echoed through my mind.

I suddenly realize I'm awake but I don't dare open my eyes because once I open my eyes it becomes reality. I sit like this for hours debating when I'm ready to face the world and eventually decide now or never. My first choice was never but I have to. I take a deep breath and with effort I open my eyes. It's all blurry at first but as I blink away my sleep it all becomes clear. I'm in the hospital wing. It has to be late into the night judging by the windows and it's a half moon so I have been asleep for either a week or 5 weeks. To be honest I don't know which I want less. I look to my right and see a pile of gifts. I try to sit up but a pain goes through my right arm and my chest. I finally look down and see the bandages. So it's true, not just some nightmare.

"Lily?" I look over on my left is the last person and yet the only person I expected to see.

"James?" I croak out. My voice is rough, so rough I barely recognize it.

He gets out of his chair and tries to push me back down. "No don't hurt yourself." He sounds so distant and he won't look at my face, just at the bandages. I look up at him, His normally clear hazel eyes are clouded over. I can see tears rimming his eyes but he won't let them fall. I can't take it anymore.

"James what's wrong?" He looks at my face for the first time. There's just so much pain there.

"Lily I'm fine you're the one that's hurt."

"No there's something wrong. Just tell me, please." I grab his arm and squeeze.

"You were right!" He buries his face in his hands.

"About what?"

"That I would hurt you."

"You didn't do this James."

"I might as well have. They weren't aiming for you, They were aiming at me and Christy."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you otherwise they'll be after you to. I never wanted for you to get hurt. This is all my fault, If I would've just looked up in time I could've pull you away in time and you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You wouldn't be sitting here in pain if it wasn't for me."

"James this isn't in anyway your fault. Pease don't blame yourself." He just shakes his head

"It is my fau-"I don't let him finish. I sit up (ignoring the pain running through me) and pull him down to me. Before I even know what I'm doing I kiss him. The surge of energy in my stomach bursts. All I can feel is warmth.

I pull away and blush but keep my eyes on him. He looks as if in shock. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open.

"I-" I silence him again but this time with just a peck on the lips. He shuts up at once and sits on the edge of my bed.

Ten minutes later we somehow end up almost in a cuddle with my head on his muscular chest, Quidditch has done him well, while his head is resting on my hair. He slowly strokes my back as we sit there for hours. I see the sun rise slowly and notice a shadow moving in Madame Pomfreys office. I quickly get out of his embrace which snaps him out of his daze. He looks at me with a bit of a hurt look but then the shadow catches his attention. He backs away to the corner and slips something over his head, He disappears at once.

Wait how'd he do that?

I don't have time to think because Madame Pomfrey is heading my way and I send a frantic look over in the direction where James was but of course get no response.

"Oh you're awake and it looks like that boy has finally gone. He won't leave no matter how many detentions I give him. I want you to drink this potion for pain."

"How much longer till I can leave?"

"Tomorrow your cuts should be healed since you are now awake to drink potions."

"Thank you miss." She walked away mumbling about one less child to take care of.

"Wow Lils a little eager to get out are we?" He appeared on the other side of me stuffing something into his robes.

"Shut it Potter, How did you do that?" He smirks. Oh we are back to old big head Potter now.

"Oh are we back on last names now Evans? I am shocked." He did a dramatic offended look.

"Don't avoid the question?"

"What question?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go invisible."

"I suggest you check that potion, I think you're seeing things."

"I am not. Was that a charm or something?"

"Or something." A grin spreads across his face as he says this.

"Is it a tool?"

"In a way." Then it dawned on me.

"Let me see your robe."

"Woah there Evans, Lets get comfortable first."

"James Potter I will sell you out to Madame Pomfrey and she'll have your head." That did the trick. He looked nervously behind him and took a silvery cloth out from his robes.

"An Invisibility Cloak? Those are extremely rare!"

"My dad gave it to me as a going away present when I got my letter."

"That's how you guys get up to so much trouble and rarely get caught!"

"Don't tell Sirius or anyone else about it. The Marauders know but no one else is suppose to." I pry my eyes from the cloak and look up at him. His eyes are sparking with a new light. Did I do this to him? I mean the kiss couldn't have meant anything right? Right? Ok I'll admit I liked it. But there's nothing else there I swear. Nothing. Ok maybe there's a little something but nothing serious. Nothing serious. Does he think we're a couple now? Are we a couple? I mean I kissed him which is totally different, I shocked myself. Maybe we should try this couple thing, Who knows it could turn into something. I could see myself with James Potter. No this is thinking too far. Back up Lily back up.

"Lily are you ok?"

"Oh uh yeah."

"I asked you if you wanted me to bring you up lunch."

"Oh yeah that would be great but don't tell anyone I'm up." He got up and took one last look at me then left.

An hour later, I spent working on all the work I missed, James appears with Sirius.

"I thought I said tell no one I was up."

"He wouldn't stop following me."

"Well when you were carrying chicken and pumpkin juice up to the hospital wing it was kid of obvious." He looked at me and grinned one of those "I know something" grins. He told him. The idiot told the other idiot. Oh no, Oh please no.

"He doesn't know Lily." This was the first time either of us had mentioned it aloud. I starred blankly at James. He did this on purpose.

"What don't I know?"

"Later Padfoot."

"But, but."

"Sit." Sirius obeyed and plopped into a chair next to my bed. James patted his head.

"Good boy."

"You guys are weird." They rolled their eyes at me. James sat down on my bed next to me and helped me sit up. It actually wasn't bad afternoon We talked about things like what was all happening. Remus apparently asked Grace out (Finally she could never take her eyes off him). Sirius had only taken 2 girls to broom cupboards since I've been out (both Hufflepuff 4th years). Christy had gone back to her old self according to James and had been down to see me every day after classes and at break. We end up on the topic of our new DADA teacher who was had almost a bigger head than Potter. Apparently he was some famous guy from Ireland but no one could understand him so he was another flop. The boys decided to start talking about Quidditch while I worked some more. They were just getting on about some new brooms when it was time for them to go down for dinner. They promised they'd be back and that no one else would find out I'm up.

This time only James came back after dinner or so it seemed. He held the door open just a little too long but I decided to ignore this. He sat on my bed by me and put his arm around my shoulders but I pulled away slightly which put us both in an awkward position.

"Are you going to pretend like nothing ever happened." He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I know what he's talking about but I don't want to admit it.

"Last night."

"Oh."

"You can't tell me it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing."

"You are unbelievable there so wa- Wait you agree?" He looks at me shocked."

"James I like you, A lot actually but I just don't want it to be over."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'll date me for a week or two then you'll get bored and move on to the next girl."

"Lillian Evans I have been chasing after you nonstop for 6 years and you think that I will only keep you for a week?" Yep he just made me feel like a total idiot.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You pass your midterm exams and I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

"All I have to do is pass?"

"Sorry II said it wrong, You have to get a higher score than me." His face broke for a split second but recovered quickly.

"Consider it done."

"You'll never beat me."

"Considering what's at stake I think I'll manage." He jumped up off the bed and before I could move he leaned down and kissed me fiercely. After almost 20 seconds we break apart panting. He looks at me and grins. His hazel eyes show off the gold specks and he leaves. He trips halfway across the room and I could've sworn I heard an ouch from a different voice.

"Potter!" He turns around and smiles nervously.

"Yes Evans?"

"Tell Black to watch where he steps in that cloak." I hear a groan and James runs at top speed out of the wing.

The next day I'm allowed to leave the Infirmary. I rush straight to my dorm but before I walk in I hear my name from the inside.

"I heard James talking to Sirius. Lily better watch out. "

"I saw James walk alone up to the Infirmary but on the way back Sirius was with him.'

"You don't think Lily and Black are…"

"What about me and Black?" Everyone looks up at me stunned. Grace goes read and Alice just looks everywhere but at me. Christy dares to look me in the eye.

"Oh we just thought the two of you would make a great couple, Unless there's someone else."

"Me and Black? Ew not interested."

"

"Even you have to admit he's one of the hottest boys in the school."

"Not my type."

"What is your type then? Why won't Christy stop? What provoked this? "I bet you like boys with messy black hair and hazel eyes that are like mine. Bet you like ones that chase you to the end of the earth."

"What's your problem?"

"You." She glares at me. I thought she was my best friend.

"What did I do?"

"You're playing my cousin and he's family, He may be annoying family but I'm not going to let you play with his heart. It's obvious that you have never changed your opinion of him but he thinks you have. Lily he loves you more than anything and you take it for granted." I just shake my head. How could she say that? Right after I get done almost dying she decides to throw low blows like these.

"You just don't understand. Christy I don't tell you everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and your cousin just had a talk of our own."

"And what happened in this talk?"

"That's between me and James." Grace and Alice look up at me and grin.

"You just called Potter James."

"So?"

"You've changed! You like him don't you?" Alice was almost jumping up and down. Why am I blushing?

"No I do not."

"I saw them almost kiss over the summer and I heard a rumor from Pettigrew that she kissed him!" I'll have to kill the rat later.

"Pettigrew is probably spreading one of Potters rumors!"

"Sure." I throw myself on to my bed and moan into my pillow.

Why me?

**As always review please! It makes my day just that much better. I want all the help I can get so don't be scarred to be honest.**

**~Shyouri~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there everyone! Sorry for being late. I had some things to attend to. This chapter was a little forced but the next one should be WAAAAY better**

~JP~

I watched Evans from afar for the next few weeks. It's not stalking, it's clearly for research. Christy won't leave me alone about her so I've been avoiding her at all costs. I don't know why it matters to her or not but she should just leave it.

The first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow so it's time for phase 1 of operation GLE. Sirius made up the name, it stands for "Get Lily Evans". I will admit it's not his best naming but I'll take it. I see Grace, Alice, and Lily enter the common room from dinner.

"Hey ladies!" I smirk at Sirius. He does know how to get people to come to him.

"What do you want Black?" Grace did not sound amused. She always had this hatred for him, speaking of hatred Christy has just appeared.

"Oh good you're here too, Well you see me and my fellow friend here also Remus (He said this looking at Grace) we all need friends to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with."

"What about Pettigrew and why do you need us?" Christy was glaring at me now.

"He had a problem in potions so he's in the hospital all weekend and we'll buy you drinks." They started whispering to each other. Finally they turned back to us.

"Alice is going with Frank but us three will go." This was to easy, something's off.

"Longbottom eh?" Alice glared at him then turned around and headed to Frank who was on the other side of the room

"We'll meet you by the doors tomorrow. Don't be idiots." Sirius was about to comment but I kicked him which earned me a weird look from all four.

When we got back to the dorm that night Moony was reading a book on his bed. Me and Padfoot exchanged a smile when he looked up.

"What did you guys do? You ditched me at dinner."

"Oh just went and got us dates for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Padfoot they are not dates, they are "friends"." We both started laughing.

"What friends?"

"Oh just Evans, Satan (we nicknamed Christy), and Grace." He sat up at this.

"Oh cool, you finally got Lily to say yes."

"Trick was to ask her not directly but in a group."

"You could right a book."

"100 ways to ask a girl out by James Potter."

The next morning we woke up to the sun glaring through the window. Remus was already up getting dressed while Sirius was snoring loudly. I looked over at the clock. We have an hour before we go and meet the girls. Then it hits me.

I have a date with Lily Evans!

Well technically it's a date.

I rush to get ready. I even put a comb through my hair and wear my best hoodie. I feel like a girl getting ready like this but who cares, this is for the adult female I love. I grab my wand and shoot white sparks at Padfoot to wake him up. He sits up and looks around, his hair is sticking up on one side and there' drool hanging out of his mouth.

"You're attractive."

"Shut up Moony." He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and gets up.

Thirty minutes later we enter the Great Hall with our pockets stuffed with coins. We see our DADA teacher run across to the head table screaming about how their office was filled with garlic.

"Prongs I told you tomatoes!" Padfoot was holding back laughter at the risk of giving us away.

"I couldn't find enough and besides I heard from that Ravenclaw girl, I think her names Bones, that he hates garlic just as much."

"Wasn't she with Diggory last term?" Remus is looking nervous. He and Amos had it in last year when he Moony melted Amos' cauldron. Actually it was me and Peter and we thought it was Snapes. Remus never has problems with anyone so just the mention of his name can make him jump.

"Yeah I think so. Hey lets sit, people are starting to look our way." We find a seat at the end of our table next to some second years. They stop talking and look at us as if intimidated. They start to whisper to each other stealing looks our way.

"Hey we better hurry or we're going to be late, this is the one thing we don't want to miss or screw up."

"Remus we're fine, Grace isn't going to stop flirting with you all because you weren't there 10 minutes early." By the look on Moonys face, Padfoot might've gone a little far but he ignores this and starts shoveling food into his mouth like he hasn't eaten for years. I barely eat since there's this weird tingling in my stomach that I haven't had since I was a first year about to be sorted. I smile at the memory.

It was the first time I noticed Lily, She looked so small and scared but rushed to the stool when her name was called. She was put in Gryffindor and everyone at the table started to cheer. This was when I looked over and saw Severus Snape for the first time, he looked shocked and was the only one in the room (besides the Slytherins but who counts them as people anyway) that wasn't smiling. Sirius was called and I was sure from the way he was talking on the train about how he hated how his whole family since they were Slytherins that he'd be in Gryffindor. When Remus was called all the teachers held their breath but he was also put into Gryffindor. I was eventually called. "Hmm a Potter." The hat whispered into my ear. "There is only one place to put a Potter, GRYFFINDOR." I was so happy, I jumped off the stool and ran straight for the table and sat right next to Lily. "Hi I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm James." I shook her hand but the only thing I paid attention to was her eyes. They were bright green, that kind of green that deserves to make a big deal about. I shook hands with Arthur Weasley who was a 6th year at the time and his girlfriend Molly. I smiled at my friend Hestia who was a 4th year and few other people I recognized. I looked up to see Peter Pettigrew being called. He was a weird boy who fell in love with me and Sirius the second he saw us on the train. He was put in Gryffindor which was shocking since I thought he would be more of a Hufflepuff. The was the last I ever felt nervous.

"James!" I look up and see Sirius clapping in my face.

"What?" I look at him confused.

"I was saying that I just saw the girls going out into the grounds, It's almost time to go so get your ass up."

"Mr. Black I will not tolerate such language! Detention at 6 tomorrow in my office. I hope you enjoy scrubbing out desks." Mcgonagall appeared behind Sirius so quickly that I could have sworn she apparated. Sirius hung his head as he said sorry and grabbed my arm to push me towards the doors. Remus followed with his head in some book about giants. When we finally found the girls we ran over to them. They turned around, Christy frowned, Grace smiled at Remus who looked slightly flushed, and Lily just stared at everything except me. She's nervous again, is this good or bad?

"You guys ready?" Christy snapped me out of my thought.

"Lets go and get some butter bears first." I saw Grace wink at Christy and Sirius.

"Oh yes lets." Sirius looked like it was Christmas morning. They're setting something up and they didn't let me in on it which means I'm part of their plot. This is so not allowed, Padfoot and Moony are going to pay dearly for this.

We enter the three broomsticks and find a table in the corner. I look around and see a bunch of Ravenclaws on one side of the room, at the bar is Professor Dumbledore who looks up from his conversation with Madame Rosmerta when we arrive. Hagrid who has been promoted to games keeper instead of being assistant keeper this year was talking to a few goblins and a guy who I think is an auror. Not even two minutes later Remus and Grace get up and say that they both forgot something back at school. Once they leave we all agree that they went to a broom cupboard most likely. It had to happen sooner or later between those two. Christy gets up a few minutes later saying something about seeing her friend. Sirius grins at me and Lily and mutters something about needing a new quill. Those arses. They planned this, Lily is going to think I did this and is going to hate me again. I worked so hard to get her to like me and it's all ruined.

"So."

"So."

"Did you get the charms homework done?"

"That is the most not-James thing I have ever heard." She smiled at me. I laughed awkwardly. I messed up my hair, damn I need to stop doing that.

"Hey look Marlene's here." I look up and see the blonde walking in.

"Sirius left too soon"

"What do you mean? Those two can't stand each other."

"She can't stand him but I know he wants her."

"You think so?"

"Trust me. By the way I wanted to ask, why did you guys atop hanging around her?"

"She stopped hanging around us. She's starting to talk to Alice now and she walked with me to the library the other day."

"Oh yeah I saw you two." Why did I say that? This is not going well. I steal a look at her. She's looking at me with look that just can' be explained.

Before she could answer Professor Dumbledore comes up to our table.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I have to ask if you Miss Evans would come by my office tomorrow at 5:30?" He smiled down at the both of us.

"Oh um Yes sir I mean I'll be there." Lily said awkwardly.

"Thank you Miss Evans, I must be off. Have wonderful day to you two!" He turned to leave and I swear I saw a wink directed my way.

"We should probably start going back to the castle, It's nearly dinner." I look up at her and run a hand through my hair as I get up. I hold the door open as we rush out into the icy cold. It must have been a blizzard while we were in there because the ground is covered in a new layer of snow. I watch a few fourth years throw snow at each other when I get in the back of the head. I turn around to see a giggling Lily.

"Evans you're asking for it!" I grab a handful of snow and aim it at her arm. She screams and ducks behind a post. She throws another one missing me by inches. Before she can pick up anymore snow I rush at her and pick her up around the waist.

"Potter put me down!" I throw her over my shoulder and ignore her beating fists.

"As you wish Lily flower." I drop her in a pile of snow which earns me a red faced death glare. I put my hand out and help her up.

"Thanks now I'm soaking wet." I can see her shivering from here. I mutter a drying spell. "Thanks." She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and put my arm around her shoulder. She tried to shrug away but with not much effort. If I didn't know any better I'd say she liked it. Lily Evans may not entirely hate me.

I like that idea.

**Reviews make my day**


End file.
